


Webcam Transaction

by ParadisArmor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit kinky lol, Anal Fingering, F/M, Levi is 35, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex Toys, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, mikasa is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadisArmor/pseuds/ParadisArmor
Summary: Levi gets a wet dream, bad timing. He needs to get of quickly so he can go back to sleep, but nothing seems to work.Until one web cam girl helps him.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 25





	Webcam Transaction

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I’m already at my second story-  
> So here’s some Levi x Mikasa, uh yeah xd
> 
> The next chapter for my other story will be out soon

_ Webcam Transaction  _

Shower? Checked. Teeth brushed? Checked. Old spice? Checked. Perfume? Checked (yes guys can wear it too).

Levi went on and on to make sure his appearance was considered presentable as possible. He had to admit he looked quite charming. Not something he’ll say out loud of course.

But the way his navy business suit appeared on him made the small man feel confident. For some reason, it felt like he had to work harder to be taken seriously, but hey, he got used to it.

After finishing his morning routine, he packed his small suitcase he left out the door.

He was supposed to leave for a business trip in Atlanta. Levi made sure to bring some hand sanitizer. Even in first class, the seats weren’t properly cleaned. Oh, and suntan lotion. His skin wouldn’t be used to the southern heat.

...

Erwin, Hanji and Levi got to the airport together. Security was fine, except for when Hanji forgot her piercing and the metal detector went off. Anyways, they went on their flight like usual.

“So, Levi, any plans?”

“Plans?” What did Erwin mean by that, he wondered  
  


“Well, would you like to go somewhere? I heard Atlanta has a large aquarium with lots of colourful fish.”

“Tch I’m not a child Erwin” Most people said he aged like fine wine. Too fine. He was 35, 5ft 2, baby face and ‘acted like a child when upset’. Farlan received a nice slap to the face after that. It was hard not to be insecure from time to time. 

“Typical Levi” Smith placed the small flyer back. 

“Wait! You aren’t going Levi- but they have hundreds of species of fish! They even have beluga whales, ooh I wonder what kinds of anatomies they have” Hanji started to ramble 

“I don’t care about fish, sorry” honestly choosing the middle seat was the worst idea. He had Erwin trying to enthuse him into going to museums and aquarium on his left, and an obnoxious Hanji talking about cuttlefish on his right.

“I’m going to take some rest, last night I worked hard for our PowerPoint” 

Erwin said, he even brought a plane pillow. Lucky bitch. 

“Mkay” God he wished he could sleep too, insomnia sucked. And now he was stuck with Hanji. 

The rest of the flight was just a sleepy Erwin and an envious Levi. Along with one-sided chit-chat about aquariums. 

...

“Hanji invited me for a tour around the city, would you like to go? She’s waiting outside” Erwin interrupted Levi’s unpacking. 

“No” 

“Why?”

“Because we’ll be busy tomorrow” He got up and poured himself a cup of black tea, doesn't matter that it’s 9 pm, caffeine is caffeine.

“You shouldn’t be drinking tea this late at night, it’s not good for your health” 

“I don’t care”

“Levi you’ve been acting strange lately, something wrong? If you ever wanna talk I’m there for you..” 

“I know, I’m just so tired Erwin”

“Still having trouble sleeping it seems, another night I suppose. You should try and rest” 

“Yes, another night” he sighed and looked out the hotel window. He heard the room’s door shut meaning Erwin has left. Maybe he could’ve gone with them, but Hanji was too much to deal with. Especially with how exhausted he was.

He’ll just try and sleep as Erwin recommended. The guy got up, wrapped himself in a blanket and shut his eyes. The flight tired him out, so for once he might be able to rest.

_ “Yes~! Just like that”  _ what? Why was he tied up ?

_ “Nng” he got spanked a few times “you like that don’t you, cmon beg little man” _

Ok, seriously this needed to stop. Now. 

_“Ah! Yeah I-I’m so needy! Please use me”_ no- stop.

Levi woke up at once, what time was it? 

** 11:06 pm  **

Crap so it’s only been two hours, he was hoping to sleep through the night. But now he had a boner instead. Also why the hell was he a bottom! 

The raven-haired had a handful of girlfriends and boyfriends in the past. But they usually ended since he was too distant, after a while he decided maybe romantic relationships weren’t for him.

But if anything, Levi always topped. Why now? Urgh, time to do the usual 

He took his phone out, searched for some porn website and clicked on a basic “stepsis” video.

His hands reached for his pants. He unzipped them and took out his hard cock.

Slow strokes, he honestly didn’t like doing this as it always made a mess everywhere. Levi played with the tip a bit then went down. The motion continued but he didn’t feel any closer. The video’s acting was way too fake for him. He wanted something good, pleasurable.

He proceeded to click on something else, but there was an ad.

“Tch for fuck sakes” Levi planned on simply skipping it, but when he saw her..

For one, she was quite toned. Muscular bodies have always been his preference. Her skin had a few scars here and there but was nonetheless flawless in his eyes. She had beautiful almond eyes. And gosh that silky hair. 

He clicked on her profile 

______________________________________________________________________________________________   
  


** Mikasa Ackerman  **

**Age** : 19 

**Height** : 5ft 8

**Gender** : Female

**Weight** : 152 lbs

**Location** : San José, California 

**About me** : Not much to say about me, apart from that I love participating in BDSM and being dominant, if... ‘click to see more’

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Levi was honestly quite aroused. Not only that but she was online too. Maybe he could contact her? 

For a private cam call, it was 200$. Fuck it he had the money. 

After creating an account with a fairly anonymous username, he decided to message her.

**Account102** : Hey there, I was wondering if we can arrange a cam call together? I’ve seen it’s 200$, I’ll even tip you 

Man, he sounded desperate. But to be fair he kinda was. Waiting in a small dark room made the time pass so slowly. 

**Mikasa Ackerman** : Yeah, if you would like ;) How would you like to pay? 

**Account102** : Paypal 

Once the transaction was over, it was time for the fun to begin. The conversation felt incredibly basic like it was nothing but a business deal. Well, Levi was used to it. 

**Mikasa Ackerman** : Thank you so much sweetie it means a lot to me. Would you like to have your cam and mic on? 

He wondered for a moment what to say, in all honesty, he did know. His room was dark anyway so why not. 

**Account102** : yeah sure, let me go get my earbuds and we’ll start 

**Mikasa Ackerman** : Ok, sounds good 

Levi nervously pressed the start button. He was now naked, earbuds in his ears, doors locked and the window curtains closed. 

The call opened with the hot lady. She looked kinda Asian but he wasn’t sure where she was from. 

“Hey babe, are you ready to pass a good time?” He was flustering all over the place 

“Y-yeah” 

“Hm? I can’t hear you” She smirked

“Yes!” Honestly, he hoped the other hotel clients won’t complain 

“Hmm So, what should your master use today?” She turned around and focused on the multiple toys behind her. 

What a nice ass, it was round and curvy. He wondered if it was natural.

“Whatever you want” Levi replied

“I wasn’t asking you, sweetie you stay in your place”

Usually, he hated being submissive. 

All tough with her it was different, he enjoyed being called names. 

“Tch sorry” 

Mikasa turned around with a blue dildo in her hand. Her eyes had a serious expression.

“Don’t ‘tch’ me either young man or would you like a spanking?”

“Tch then fine, spank me” it was quite amusing to be called young again, 35 wasn’t that old but most thought of it as middle-aged.

“Ohh you’ll see what I do naughty boy, also put some light on, I can’t even see you” 

Levi didn’t want to, he knew as the client he made the final choice. But being used felt nice. So he agreed.

When he came back to his phone he saw Mikasa blushing a bit. Just a little.

“Wow, what a pretty face you have, I can’t wait to use you” Levi gulped and laid on the bed again. 

“You wanna be treated like a little toy? Get on all fours.” Quickly after hearing this he turned around. It felt a little unusual to be like this. And he had to put his phone quite far so it’ll show his whole body. Good thing he had long earbuds. 

“Yes, please”

“Getting polite now mister _account102_?” What- oh yeah his, account name. 

“Call me Levi, just Levi” he needed to get on with this

“Sure thing love, now I want to see you touch yourself. Let’s start with slowly.” Levi was aware others were trying to sleep, so he tried to keep his mouth shut. Mikasa wasn’t impressed.

“Fine, go put a gag in your mouth, brat” The man got up and decided to use the boxers in Erwin’s suitcase as a gag. Hopefully, he won’t notice.

“Ok, now do you have any lube?” He heard Mikasa through the webcam.

Levi made a no gesture.

“Hm, interesting. How about you use spit? It’s not ideal baby, but you can’t have it dry either”

Now understanding what they were going to do. Levi blushed. He wasn’t a virgin. But his ass sure was, and still would be after this since this is technically masturbation.. maybe he’ll ask Erwin someday..

After removing the boxers and putting some saliva on his hole. He looked back at the webcam girl.

“Heh, you have a cute butt” She chuckled a bit.

“Tch t-thanks” now he felt embarrassed. 

“Hey, use your gag.”

Levi quickly placed the boxers back in, honestly, he should’ve bought some lube. But maybe he could try something else.

“Now, look at me” Mikasa took the dildo and approached it to her cunt. “Look at how much I want it” she slid the toy around her clit. Watching Levi across the screen. “Copy my movements cutie”

He decided to take some precum off his cock and move it around his small hole, before slowly pushing his index inside. It didn’t feel that good.

“Shit just like that sweetie, cmon let me see how you do it,” he noticed she pushed the toy inside her. Levi decided to copy her movements. 

“Mhhm~” the boxers in his mouth did reduce the noise. Levi’s fingers went in deeper while his left hand started to stroke his dick. It was still a bit painful though.

“Ahh~ yes just like that” at this point he wasn’t listening to her, he needed to get off. 

Suddenly, he felt his prostate. 

“Mm!” God! That felt nice. It felt all tingly. 

“Hey babe, try putting a third finger in there” he tried, but he couldn’t.

Levi removed the boxers again

“Sorry, this is my first time” He didn’t know why he apologized to her, she looked surprised tough.

“A cutie like yourself? How old are you?” 

_ Ah, shit _

“Twenty-Five” he just lied about his age, surely he could pass off for a decade younger, right?

“Aww, if I knew you in real life I would’ve helped you” what the hell- this was a cam call, not a therapy session.

“Don’t misunderstand, I’ve had sex before, just never as a bottom” 

“Keep the gag off, you have a hot voice” she started playing with her clit “So, ah~ do you wanna be in control?”

“No, I’m tired of it. So feel free to use me” he spanked his ass. This wasn’t as embarrassing but he was still self-conscious, and his words felt a bit cringy too. 

“Hm ok Levi heh~ imagine this toy is the one in your ass”

“Okay,” his thrusts started to go faster. Still, he had to go in carefully.

“F-fuck” more pre-cum got on his fingers. He made sure to use it as lube. 

“That’s it, babe, make your ass nice and wet for me” Mikasa was thrusting the dildo more and more quickly. 

“A-shit yes~” his legs were curling with each other. Had he known bottoming felt this good. He would’ve done it a lot more often.Maybe he needed those boxers again..

“That’s it, faster, I’m getting close mhm~” Mikasa moaned, he was a bit embarrassed to admit he won’t last long either. 

“Y-yes Erwin~ just like that~” 

“Haa~ Erwin? Who’s that?” 

“N-no one” Honestly, he hoped Erwin wouldn’t know. It’ll be way too embarrassing.

The two kept going on, and after a minute or so, Mikasa was at her peak. 

“ _AH_!~” She started shaking and her toes curled. Crap he lasted longer than the porn actress. 

His fingers went in more and more quickly. And his moans a got louder.

“Mm-“ one more thrust and-

He came all over the white bed sheets, some went onto his lower torso. 

Urgh, what a mess. Now he had to take a shower, and this place didn’t have a washing machine or dryer. 

But it felt _really_ good. 

“Did you have fun sweetie?” Mikasa was watching him. She was already cleaning up.

“Yeah” he looked at the time, **12:24 am** , so it’s been almost an hour.

“We have 7 minutes together, what would you like to do?” 

“Hm, not sure, maybe talk” It wasn’t like him to just do small talk, but he might as well get his money’s worth.

“Ok sounds good, so you told me this was your first time, did you enjoy it?” 

“Yeah, I guess so”

“You guess so? Did you want it to be that Erwin you were talking about?” Mikasa had a light smile on her lips.

“Tch no, I was just thinking of him since we work together and have a presentation tomorro-“

“Cmon, is all you think about work, what’s your job anyway?”

“I work as marketing manager, and yes it is ‘all I think about’ but you’re the same right? Isn’t this technically your job?” 

“Well, I guess in some way you are right. But I still use my money to have fun, and I like my job so it barely feels like work” 

Mikasa did like what she’s doing, even if her parents didn’t approve of it. She lived with her friends and just wanted to enjoy life to the fullest. To her, if no one is getting hurt then it’s ok. 

“Yeah I guess you’re still young, I used to go in bars and clubs when I was 19” 

“Aren’t you only 25 now? You’re acting like a middle-aged man”

“Tch”

“You really like that word don’t you?” 

“You caught on” He looked at her for a while, she was really pretty..

“If you don’t mind telling me, where do you live?” Maybe if she was close by he could go meet her.

“San José, it’s written on my profile sweetie” ah, guess that plan was out the window. He wasn’t going to take another flight from Georgia to Cali just to hook up. 

“Oh”

...

“I guess I should get going, tomorrow we’ll be filming a movie so I need to have some extra energy to perform well, especially after tonight haha”

Well yeah, it seemed like the seven minutes have passed. Wasn’t it only 9 pm in California? A bit early for bed but then again he was an insomniac. 

“Ok I understand, I have to clean these sheets before my friend get back” 

They glanced at each other one last time. 

“Ok, bye”

“Bye” 

The call disconnected, it was ok. It was a business transaction, nothing more. Nothing less. 

He was used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it? Hahah this text was written quite quickly so I’ll probably edit it later
> 
> But yeah hopefully it was good ;)
> 
> And don’t feel bad for Levi, he has Erwin now


End file.
